Abernathy Harding
Abernathy Harding is a half-orc Paladin of Torm and a member of the Noisy Bastards. He is played by Orion. Description Appearance As a half-orc, Abernathy is a tall and heavy-set man with green-brown skin, long silver hair, and grey-blue eyes. His facial features are defined with a medium-length beard, orc-like tusks, thick brows, and a scar across the bridge of his nose. Personality Abernathy's personality is best described as fatherly. He is a stoic and somewhat gruff figure, with a firm stubborn streak. He is also gentle, compassionate, and frequently exhibits paternal tendencies towards his fellow party members. Biography Background Abernathy was born in the coastal village of Sunhollow to a wood elf father and an orc mother. At the age of 14, he joined the paladin order of Torm in the nearby port city of Elturel. It was there that he met a silver dragonborn named Haymitch, with whom he made a sort of rivalry. He later fell in love with Haymitch, and married him at the age of 29. One year after, Abernathy earned the title of Knight-Commander. He worked largely with training initiates for the next ten years, before being dishonourably discharged from the order along with his husband. He declines to speak of the reason for the discharge. Reclaim Illiad Manor (Quest) Abernathy first met the party at the Boar's Tusk Tavern in Harthstrom, where he had stopped on his journey to search for Haymitch. Overhearing Amon's tale of the mysterious happenings at his estate and Essatha's offer to investigate, he stepped up to offer his services in addition to aid the young lady in clearing out the supposedly-haunted manor. Rescue Giselle (Quest) Lorem... Bury the Dead (Quest) Lorem... Relationships Cackle Since meeting her, Abernathy has become somewhat of a paternal figure to Cackle. She refers to him often with variants of "father," and he works to protect and guide Cackle just as much off the battlefield as on it. Character Information Personal Quests Abe's current quest is to locate his husband, Haymitch, after he failed to return from his own quest to retrieve a wedding gift that had been stolen from them. Abilities As a Paladin, Abernathy has the ability to call upon his deity for aid on the battlefield to heal his allies and deal more damage to his opponents. Half-Orc Abilities * Menacing * Relentless Endurance * Savage Attacks Paladin Abilities * Divine Sense * Lay on Hands * Fighting Style: Protection * Divine Smite Notable Items * Symbol of Torm Quotations * "If you are acting like a child I will treat you like a child." * "Penimra, are you a magic-user or is your weapon of choice complaining?" * "I apologize. I am being...a foolish old man, too used to creature comforts. I have been away from my order for too long. It has softened me." * "By the holy might of Torm, God of Loyalty, I command you purge yourself from my friend, foul spirit!" * "I know him! Ah, my father, every night before bed when I was just a boy, he would pull down a great old book he kept in his study. I used to sit at his knee and listen to the stories of our people! I wanted to be just like Sadron as a child...he was my hero." * "It seems they are divining all your little secrets. It might be prudent to just spill them." * "Are you certain you will be okay? I could perhaps find the makings of tea and you could have a rest." * "What you did was horrible, yes, but you do not deserve this. No one deserves this." * "How can I be certain you truly are as beautiful as you say? Why, I think you might just be lying. Perhaps you are unsightly. Perhaps not an elf at all, but three goblins in a stack." * "Sometimes we fall short of our gods. That does not make us failures. That simply means we are mortals, bound by mortal flaws." Trivia * Abe refers to pyjamas as "jammies."Category:Player Characters Category:Humanoids